Seven Deadly Dragons
by MidKnight Moon
Summary: A horrible evil has left Hell and made it's way to Earth. They enjoying causing pain to others, but is Yugi really a victim???...YAOI!!!! PLEASE R/R!!!!!!
1. Prologue

Hiya!!!!!! Me again!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: Another fanfic?!?!?! Shouldn't you be working on the others first?

I know, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. And it hasn't even been a week since I came up with it.

Yami Vegena: Then why are you writing it?

Because, I like the idea. Besides, there will be Téa-bashing. You know you like that.

Yami Vegena: True...

Anyway, I will still work on "Dark Angel Mage", the next chapter's almost done. I just need some help first. Kugi ga Muto, please e-mail me!!!!! Plus I still have to finish the sequel to my other fic, "In Darkest Nights...".

Yami Vegena: Anyway, let's start this already!!!

Fine, okay now some notes, but warnings first.

Yami Vegena: WARNINGS: This is YAOI!!! Don't like, get lost!!!! This fanfic will contain cursing, rape, abuse, violence, lemon, and Téa-bashing. Is Téa-bashing even a warning?!

*shrugs* Don't know, don't care. Just leave it incase it is.

Yami Vegena: Okay, anyway. The pairings are/will be Yugi/Yami (you read right, not Yami/Yugi), Bakura/Ryou, Ishtar/Malik, Seto/Joey, VERY slight Téa/Yami, and possibly Tristan/Otogi (I hate calling him Duke), Blue Eyes White Dragon/Red Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Magician/Celtic Guardian, and Buster Blader/Mystical Elf (just came up with this pairing, I never thought of them together before). That's a lot of pairings.

Also, Yami Malik will be known as Ishtar, while Malik is just Malik. Yami Bakura will be Bakura, while Ryou is just Ryou. And, of course Yami Yugi is Yami, while Yugi is just Yugi. Any questions?

Now the key:  
/....../ Yugi to Yami  
//......// Yami to Yugi  
[......] Ryou to Bakura  
[[......]] Bakura to Ryou  
(......) Malik to Ishtar  
((......)) Ishtar to Malik  
{......} Duel Monsters talking to their masters  
*.......* The dragons speaking to each other telepathically  
"......" Speaking  
'......' Thinking/Thoughts

ENJOY!!!!!!!!

******************************

**Seven Deadly Dragons: Prologue**

*****

Since the ancient times, Earth has always known evil. Because of this, Heaven and Hell were created. Every living creature has known evil, but there existed an evil that no one had ever dreamed of. This evil has been residing in Hell for centuries, until the day it left for the world of the living. It wasn't any ordinary evil, this evil delighted in seeing others suffer. For centuries, they have tortured souls until they submitted, their spirits shattered. They feed off the desires of others and use them as their greatest weaknesses. Who are they, you ask?

They are the Seven Deadly Dragons, the most horrible creatures to ever exist. Each one represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Pride, Anger, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, and Sloth have spent their eternal lives in Hell, torturing every soul until there was no such thing as hope or defiance left.

However, they soon grew tired of torturing spirits, so they left Hell. They figured that torturing living creatures would be a lot more fun. The dragons soon sensed an odd presence, and discovered seven certain people that would be their first victims. They were glad though, that these certain seven were all part of a group. And, each held the desires needed to control them. Also, each one had special loved ones that would be used to torture their chosen's, while getting tortured themselves. They quickly set out to their chosen's to begin their fun. And at the same time, to begin the pain of everyone involved in that group.

******************************

Extremely short prologue I know, but I don't want to give away the whole plot.

Yami Vegena: It sounds corny, Aibou.

I actually agree with you there, but I'm typing this at 3:45 in the morning. Anyway, the story is much better and chapter one will be out soon. I've already got most of it done, and writer's block hasn't struck yet.

Yami Vegena: The rating will be changed soon.

Yep!!!

Yami Vegena: Read and Review!!!!!!!

See ya!!!!!!


	2. Pride

*sobs*

Celtic Guardian (Celt): What's wrong with her?

Yami Vegena: She's upset cause no one reviewed the prologue.

Celt: Poor Master...

Yami Vegena: *sighs* Anyway, Warnings: This is YAOI!!! Don't like, get lost!!!! This fanfic will contain cursing, rape, abuse, violence, lemon, and Téa-bashing. I still don't think Téa-bashing should be a warning.

Celt: *shrugs*

Yami Vegena: The pairings are/will be Yugi/Yami, Bakura/Ryou, Ishtar/Malik, Seto/Joey, VERY slight Téa/Yami, and possibly Tristan/Otogi, Blue Eyes White Dragon/Red Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Magician/Celtic Guardian, and Buster Blader/Mystical Elf. Yami Malik will be known as Ishtar, while Malik is just Malik. Yami Bakura will be Bakura, while Ryou is just Ryou. And, Yami Yugi is Yami, while Yugi is just Yugi.

Celt: Disclaimer: My master doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. She only owns the Seven Deadly Dragons, the maid she put in this chapter, Doctor Takahashi (who will only appear for one chapter, but it'll be a long way from here), and this story. Please don't take anything with out asking. She's upset enough as it is.

I knew it was bad!!! But I didn't even get a flame for it!!!!!!! *sobs*

Yami Vegena: *blinks* Anyway, thanks for the disclaimer, Celt. I guess Aibou forgot to put it up before.

Celt: *smiles* Your welcome.

The key:  
/....../ Yugi to Yami  
//......// Yami to Yugi  
[......] Ryou to Bakura  
[[......]] Bakura to Ryou  
(......) Malik to Ishtar  
((......)) Ishtar to Malik  
{......} Duel Monsters talking to their masters  
*.......* The dragons speaking to each other telepathically  
"......" Speaking  
'......' Thinking/Thoughts

Celt and Yami Vegena: ENJOY!!!!!!!

******************************

**Seven Deadly Dragons: Chapter 1**

**Pride**

*****

Summer was here, meaning work for some and fun for most. Summer especially meant a lot of work for a certain CEO. Since Seto was now out of school for a while, his work for running his company had increased. Because of this, a lot of employees have begun to take their vacations. Seto sighed for the umpteenth time as he stared at his computer screen, looking for the slightest glitch on the plans for a new project. He just wasn't able to concentrate, but he couldn't understand why. He felt uneasy somehow, like something terrible was going to happen.

'Maybe I should check up on Mokuba and Joey.' Kaiba thought to himself as he picked up the phone and dialed the number to his mansion.

"Hello, Kaiba mansion. May I ask who this is." One of the servants replied as she picked up the phone.

"This is Kaiba, I wish to speak to Mokuba."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba sir. I shall get him at once." The maid said before pressing the hold button and buzzing the game room.

"Yes?" Mokuba answered from the phone in the game room.

"You're brother is on the phone for you, sir." The maid answered.

"Thank you." Mokuba said before taking the call. "What's up, Seto?

"Mokuba, I just called to check on you two." Mokuba giggled at that.

"You worry too much, big brother. We're fine, just playing some video games."

"Really now? And who's ahead so far?" Seto asked in amusement.

"Me, of course." Mokuba said proudly.

"Good, tell the puppy he better have a decent score at least by the time I get home." Seto said and smirked when Mokuba relayed the message.

"He says he loves you too. Hurry home, Seto." Mokuba said as he giggled again.

"Right, kid. I'll be there by dinner. See ya."

"Bye big brother." Mokuba said before hanging up. Seto hung up as well, and sighed as he stared at his screen once more. He spent almost two hours more looking over the plans on his screen before leaving his office to head for home. However, he should have listened to the silent warnings of his heart.

******************************

"I'm gonna beat you!!"

"No way, squirt!!"

"Take that for calling me squirt!!"

"Wha?!?! How could I lose?!?!?!"

"Take that, mutt!!!"

"Why you!! Come here!!!"

"Meep! Help!!!! Save me from the mad dog!!!!"

"That's it!!!! You're dead meat now!!!!"

When Seto opened the front door to the mansion, he was surprised to see Joey and Mokuba run by. It appeared that Joey was chasing the smaller boy as they threw insults at each other. Seto would have smiled at their antics, but he felt annoyed for some reason. Since they haven't noticed his arrival, he decided to head to his office for some privacy. As he was heading for the stairs, something suddenly latched onto his waist. He looked down to discover his brother hugging him.

"Hi big brother!! How was work?" Mokuba greeted as he looked at his brother's eyes. His smile faded at the cold look that was returned. "What's wrong, Seto?"

"Nothing's wrong. Now excuse me, I have better things to do than waste my time here." Seto said as he pried the smaller boy off him. Mokuba was hurt by his brother's words.

'Seto's never been mean like this to me before. What's happened?' The smaller boy thought sadly as Joey came up to them.

"Hey Set', what's up?" Joey said happily, not noticing the smaller boy's sadness.

"Don't call me that, mutt. Now get out of my face." Kaiba said coldly as he turned away from his lover. Joey was shocked by this. Ever since they became lovers, Seto has never called him a mutt, or spoke to him as coldly as he did just now. Sure, Seto still called him a puppy, but it was an nickname he used affectionately.

"What's up with you? Have a bad day at work?" Joey asked after a moment. Seto turned to face Joey again, giving him one of the most coldest looks the teen had ever seen before.

"Work was fine, until I got home. Now, both of you get lost."

"Wha-what?!?!" Mokuba asked in shock. This can't be Seto!!! He would never say that to Mokuba. The boy quickly rushed to his brother and wrapped his arms around his waist, seeking comfort from the brother he loved.

"I said get lost!!" Seto shouted as he smacked his brother away from him. Mokuba fell to the ground, holding his right check and staring at his brother with hurt and confusion in his eyes. Joey was shocked and quickly grabbed the arm Seto used to hit his brother with.

"What's wrong with ya?!?!?! You never hit Mokuba!!!! What did he do?!?!" Joey shouted in Kaiba's face, upset and hurt from his lover's actions.

"He annoyed me, just like your doing now. Let go of me and get out of my mansion." Kaiba said in an even tone while glaring at Joey. Joey's eyes widened at that and he made no move for a moment. Kaiba got annoyed with this and smacked Joey's arm away before heading to his office, never once looking back. Joey watched him go, tears building in his eyes. He heard crying coming from below him before realizing that Mokuba was still on the floor. He walked over to the smaller boy and lifted him to his feet.

"Wh-wha-what ha-happened to him?!?!" The child asked as he sobbed into Joey's chest.

"Don't know, kid. Come on, let's head over to my place and give Seto some time to himself. He's probably overworked." Joey said sincerely as he led the boy to his room to pack a few things, intending to stay at his house for a while.

As they were walking out of the mansion, they were unaware of the pair of blue eyes watching them. Instead of looking saddened, those eyes looked happy.

******************************

Celt: We hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

Yami Vegena: There's still more to come, too.

Celt: Also, my two masters decided to change the rating for chapter 4.

Yami Vegena: And a quick note: All the couples are together, except Téa/Yami and Tristan/Otogi.

Celt: Yes, Yami is with Yugi already, Vegena just needs Téa/Yami for a little bit, but mostly a mention. As for Tristan/Otogi, they haven't decided on them yet.

Yami Vegena: We need a decision for chapter 2, so place help us out. Should we make them a couple, or not?

*still sobbing*

Both: Read and Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya!!!!!!!!!


	3. Envy

YAY!!!!!! I GOT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: It's only 2...

So???? At least I got some. It's better than none.

Yami Vegena: True...

Anyway, I dedicate this fanfic to Captain Cutlas and Ryuusei Houkou for reviewing, and to Zaheera since she dedicated one to me. I feel so special!!! ^__________^

Yami Vegena: It was only to you partly...

I know, because it was dedicated to someone else too.

Yami Vegena: Whatever. Anyway, all the other notes and stuff are in the previous chapters. However, I suggest going to chapter one since the disclaimer is there.

Also, I don't like Tristan a lot. Sure, I like him MUCH more than Téa, but not a lot. So this chapter is a bit on the short side.

Yami Vegena: So to make up for this one, we'll be working on the next chapter to have it out by tonight. Maybe sooner...

And it'll be much better than this one, since I like the next characters in that one.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

******************************

**Seven Deadly Dragons: Chapter 2**

**Envy**

*****

"So, are we up for tomorrow?"

"Sure, but let's try to get the others too. Maybe Yami would like to go against you again."

"Yeah, and I'll probably lose to him again. Do you have any idea how many times I challenged him, and lost?"

"It's your own fault, dice-boy."

"Yeah, but you keep betting me to challenge him or Yugi. And I lose to both of them, pointy."

"True, but it's fun. Anyway, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya later, Tristan."

With a final wave, the taller boy left. It had really been a tiring day. First, he had to clean his room. Then, he had to run a few errands. After all that, he met up with Otogi and spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with him. It was now nearing dinner time as he made the trek home from Otogi's game shop. As he reached his front door, something suddenly came over him.

'Why do I feel strange? Maybe I'm just really tired.' Tristan thought as he went into his house. As he walked in, he suddenly felt frustrated. There wasn't any reason why, he just was.

'Damn, what the hell is up with me? Maybe I need some air. But just got home.' He thought in frustration as he turned from his house, deciding to take a walk and clear his thoughts. He didn't pay attention to where he was going, but he soon found himself at the park. As he took a seat at one of the empty benches, his thoughts somehow went to his friends. However, they weren't thoughts he'd normally have about them.

'Why the hell does Joey get to be with someone like Kaiba?!?! Dammit, and why the hell does that guy have to be so rich?!?!' Tristan thought as his hands balled into fists in his lap.

'With that kind of money, Joey and Mokuba could have whatever they want!! Greedy bastards!!!' His fists were clenched so tight that there were leaving marks on his palms.

'And Yami...how come he always wins at everything?!?!?! Can't he just lose for a change, especially to me?!?!' Tristan got off the bench and began taking his frustrations out on a tree nearby.

"Damn those bastards!!! Motherfuckers!!!!" He shouted in anger as he attacked the tree with his fists, not caring about the pain it caused. People that were at the park stopped their activities to stare at him. He didn't seem to notice the pairs of eyes on him as he continued to attack the tree and curse out loud. After a few more minutes of this, he suddenly stopped and looked around. When he saw everyone staring at him, he became angrier.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!?!?! Get the hell away from me!!!!" He shouted angrily, not caring as they flinched at his tone before leaving to their business. He soon walked out of the park, heading back to his house.

'I'll get them back for leaving me out. I'll be the best!! Better than that fucker, Kaiba!!! And better than that whore, Yami!!' Tristan thought as he smirked evilly at that. To him, his mind seemed to be clearer than ever, but it was really more clouded.

******************************

Damn, is Tristan mad or what?

Yami Vegena: At least he cursed a lot in this one. I like curses...

As in words or spells?

Yami Vegena: Both!! ^___^

Warning: My yami likes curses...

Yami Vegena: *glares*

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really need to know how this fic is turning out!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: By chapter 4, this fanfic will get a lot darker. And the warnings will be mentioned again.

See ya!!!!!!!!!


	4. Gluttony

Hiya!!!!!!! Another update is here!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: And since it's midnight, this can't be considered two updates in one day.

True, but anyway. I'm changing one of the pairings. For Dark Magician/Celtic Guardian, it's going to be Magician of Black Chaos/Dark Magician/Celtic Guardian, a threesome. Zaheera convinced me to add Akuma into the fanfic.

Yami Vegena: All the other notes are in chapter one, so go there.

Gotta go now, I wanna start the next chapter.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

******************************

**Seven Deadly Dragons: Chapter 3**

**Gluttony**

*****

The house was fairly quiet, at least in Isis's opinion. After all, you can't expect a lot of peace while living with an insane brother and his psychotic yami. As long as the two didn't destroy the house, Isis was content. But lately, she hasn't been able to relax, not even in her own home. She sensed something evil approaching, but her Millennium Necklace wouldn't show her anything. Something must be blocking it's powers, but that was near impossible. Only the Pharaoh or another Millennium item can block it's power. And she knew for certain that neither were currently keeping her from seeing this evil. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud bang, followed by some running.

"Ishtar!!!! Give me my shirt!!!!!!" Malik shouted as he chased after his yami. Ishtar was running through the second floor halls, waving a shirt in the air.

"Go wear another shirt!!! This one is mine!!!!" Ishtar replied as he quickly descended the stairs, passing Isis who was in the living room.

"What are you two up to now?" Isis asked in amusement. This happened everyday, so she was used to it.

"Ishtar has my favorite shirt. I want it back so I can wear it." Malik whined as he chased his yami around the house.

"Ishtar, give Malik his shirt back or no more knives." Ishtar stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Isis in panic.

"Why not?!?! It's my shirt!!!" Ishtar said angrily. Isis chuckled at that. Ishtar was actually pouting, but he masked it with anger.

"It's Malik's shirt, not yours. Remember you didn't want it? Now go get your other one so you two can leave already." Isis said evenly. Ishtar threw the shirt at Malik before stomping back to their room, grumbling all the way. Malik smirked as he slipped the silk shirt on.

"Thanks, sis." Malik said once he finished buttoning it.

"Your welcome, Malik. Have fun, and don't steal anything." Isis said in a stern, but happy tone.

"We'll try, but I can't promise that Ishtar won't." Malik said before going out the door with Ishtar who returned with his own silk shirt. Isis closed the door behind them before letting a sigh escape her lips. Ishtar and Malik were going to the yami's favorite store before heading to the movies. Ishtar was treating his lover to the movies since Malik was taking him to his favorite store, which consisted of knives and other weapons. Isis knew that Ishtar had stolen from there a few times, but she always paid the store back the next day. With another sigh, she moved back to the living room, contemplating the evil she senses.

'Perhaps I should have told Malik and Ishtar about this.'

******************************

Malik and Ishtar were now walking home after their night of fun. Well, after Ishtar's night of fun. After they left the weapon's shop, Ishtar started to act...odd. He wasn't acting like the Ishtar that Malik knew. It didn't surprise him when Ishtar revealed a dagger he stole, but something else shocked him to no end. While at the movies, Ishtar treated the dagger like a prized possession, while ignoring Malik and the movie. Now, this wasn't too odd, but Ishtar acted like that dagger was the most greatest thing he had ever seen. Ishtar has a large collection of knives and swords, so Malik didn't see any reason why his yami was so interested in this particular one.

"Ishtar, why do you like that dagger so much? It doesn't look like much." Malik asked to break the silence.

"Doesn't look like much?!?! This dagger is a true beauty!!!! Just like my others at home." Ishtar said with an insane smile on his face.

"Even more than me?" Malik asked as a joke. However, Ishtar stopped and glared at him.

"Of course it is, what did you think?!" Ishtar said in anger. Malik was shocked to say the least.

'He likes that dagger more than me?!?!?!?!' Malik thought to himself, hurt by his lover's words.

"Why?" Malik whispered in hurt.

"Because it's better than you, that's why. At least it doesn't whine!!!" Ishtar shouted before turning his back on the smaller boy and walking away. Malik felt tears form in his eyes, but he blinked them away. Crying was a weakness, and he would never show weakness to his yami.

"You don't mean that..." Malik whispered softly. Ishtar paused and turned to glare at him.

"Believe what you want, but I meant what I said. Now hurry up, I want to get back to my collection so I can add this beauty to it." Ishtar stated while gesturing to the dagger he held. Malik followed his yami all the way home in silence.

When they got there, Isis greeted them. Ishtar ignored her as he went to the basement, where he kept his collection. Malik refused to explain what happened, until he got tired of Isis asking him. When he told her, she explained about the evil she sensed. They couldn't see any connection to that and Ishtar, but she warned her brother to keep his guard up. After that, Malik went to his room since it was so late.

"Keep my guard up? I wonder what she meant it for, the evil she senses or Ishtar's odd behavior." Malik muttered to himself as he changed to his nightclothes before slipping into his side of the bed. He felt tears well in his eyes again as he glanced at the empty spot next to him. When he called Ishtar for bed, the yami stated that his collection was a lot better company than his lover. Malik buried his face into his pillow before falling into a restless sleep.

******************************

In the basement, Ishtar laughed insanely as he polished each one of his many weapons, treating them each like fragile dolls. He cared about his collection so much, more than he ever did before. And because of this, he failed to care about the one possession he had that could breathe.

******************************

Damn, even this one was short!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: Ishtar reminds me of someone...

Yeah, someone named Yamina...

Yami Vegena: Yeah......wait a minute!!!! Hey!!!!!!!!!

*giggles* Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chibi eyes*

Yami Vegena: And remember the rating will be changed to R for the next chapter, which will be up sometime tomorrow.

See ya!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Lust

Meep!!!!! Sorry for not posting this earlier!!!!!

Yami Vegena: Writer's block strikes again...

Yeah, it's a really bad enemy!!!!! I say we kill it!!!!

Yami Vegena: Later, Aibou. Now, all the other notes are in chapter one. However, here are the warnings once again. Warnings: There will be cursing, rape, abuse, violence, lemon, and Téa-bashing. Ignore the Téa-bashing, I doubt it should be considered a warning. And if you forgot, this is yaoi!!! How can you be this far in the story if you didn't already know that??

Now, the rating's been changed to "Restricted". If you're under seventeen, I suggest you leave. -_-;; I'm probably going to be reported for this...

Yami Vegena: *snickers* I agree...

Well, if I am, I'll just post this on my site. I'm almost done with it, just have to upload it. I'll give you the URL in the next chapter of Dark Angel Mage. Damn, I hope I don't get reported, I would like to keep my fanfics here incase my site doesn't work.

Yami Vegena: Once again, thank you for all the reviews. They are really appreciated.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!

******************************

**Seven Deadly Dragons: Chapter 4**

**Lust**

*****

This summer's heat was really getting annoying to most people. At the Turtle Game Shop, Yugi and Yami had spent the day watching TV, and making out. It was too hot to go outside, and all of their friends were busy to hang out with them. Besides, the two were content to just spend time together. During the day, they weren't really paying attention to the television, only to each other. When making out, all they really did was kiss and caress each other, but nothing more.

The truth was, Yami believed that Yugi was too young to go beyond that. Yugi protested, but Yami wanted to wait until Yugi was at least eighteen before they went too far. Yami knew that their grandpa trusted him, so he didn't want to rush into things that they might regret later. It was fair enough though, since Yami himself is also a virgin. So it was decided that they wait, making sure they wanted to be together before give themselves to each other. They were both cuddling just as the sun had finished setting. Yugi suddenly yawned, catching his lover's attention.

"Yami, can we go upstairs now? The couch isn't that comfortable." Yugi asked with his puppy-dog eyes. Yami chuckled at his little lover, while stroking his hair.

"Fine, little one. But don't you want some dinner first?" Yami asked as he rose to his feet and pulled Yugi up with him. The smaller one smiled at him before reaching up and pecking the other on the lips softly.

"With the lunch you gave me? I'm still full from it, Yami-chan." Yugi said and giggled as his yami pretended to pout.

Their grandpa was away for the week, leaving the two boys some time alone. They didn't have to worry about running the shop since Solomon decided to leave it closed until he got back. Since it was their summer vacation, Solomon didn't want to leave them cooped up inside to run the shop. The boys protested, but Grandpa stood firm on his resolve. In the end, they were actually grateful for it.

"Well, you always complain that I don't give you enough, and now I gave you too much?" Yami asked with fake anger, causing the smaller to giggle again.

"Can we go now, Yami? I'm tired..." Yugi said as he began to pull his other towards the stairs, yawning as he did so.

"You shouldn't have stayed up so late last night, koi." Yami answered with amusement as Yugi dragged him to their room. Yugi pouted at him, but he felt too tired to make it look convincing.

Once they reached the room, they changed into their nightclothes. Since they were together, they didn't have to worry about being in the same room together, like they used to. When they were both done, they got into bed and cuddled against one another. They shared a goodnight kiss before falling asleep. However, Yami suddenly sensed evil near them. He scanned the room with his eyes, being careful not to disturb his hikari, but keeping him in a protective embrace. This presence seemed strong, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his puzzle.

'Millennium Puzzle, show me where this evil hides.' Yami stated to his puzzle, relying on it's ancient power to protect them. His eyes suddenly snapped open when his puzzle gave no response. He looked over at the desk, but the puzzle was there.

'Why isn't it reacting? Does this evil I sense exist, or not?' Yami thought as he stared at his puzzle, willing it to react to his command. However, it remained still, never reacting at all. 'Hmm...could something be blocking the puzzle's power? But that's impossible!!! What could be strong enough to do that?!' As Yami scanned the room with his eyes once more, Yugi stirred in his arms.

"Yugi, I sense something near us. We should probably leave here." Yami said softly as he began to rise while lifting Yugi as well.

He gasped softly when he was suddenly pushed back on the bed with Yugi straddling him. Before he could say anything, Yugi crushed his lips to his own in a bruising kiss. Yami was shocked by this, but even more when Yugi slipped a hand into Yami's pants and began to stroke him. The Pharaoh tried not to moan as he attempted to push his hikari away, but gently so as not to harm him. Yugi slapped Yami's hands away as he broke the kiss, trailing his lips to Yami's chest as he began removing his pants.

"Y-Yugi!!!! Stop this, we have to leave!!" Yami shouted as Yugi pulled his pants and boxers down. As Yami attempted to retrieve his clothes from his light, Yugi suddenly pulled out a set of handcuffs and caught Yami's right wrist while connecting the other end to the bedpost. The spirit pulled at the restraint, but he couldn't free himself.

'Since when did Yugi own a set of these?' Yami thought to himself in surprise as he stared at Yugi, who was currently undressing himself. Once he was done, he climbed back on Yami and resumed his teasing on the Pharaoh's chest. Yami's chest was already bare since he decided not to wear his nightshirt, but he was beginning to regret it.

"Yami, I want you so badly..." Yugi said huskily as he spread his other's legs, fitting himself between them. His chest brushed against Yami's erection, causing the spirit to moan softly. As much as he hated to admit it, he was getting very aroused by his light's actions. However, he knew this was wrong.

"Yugi, stop this now. We have to leave immediately..."Yami trailed off. Yugi wasn't even paying attention to his words. He attempted to push Yugi away with his free arm, but was shocked when Yugi slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Not until I get what I want!" Yugi said in anger, his eyes clouded with lust. He grabbed Yami's hips in a tight grip, his nails digging into the soft flesh. Yami winced at the tight grip, but remained still. He was still shocked that Yugi had glared at him.

He snapped out of it when he felt something thick enter his body roughly, tearing a scream from his throat. The hikari set a hard and fast rhythm the moment he entered Yami, not having even prepared the other nor allowing him time to adjust. Yugi knew Yami was a virgin, but needed release so badly that he didn't even think about the pain he would cause his other.

Yami screamed every time Yugi thrust into him, the pain was unbearable. He begged for Yugi to stop, but the other didn't pay any attention to his pleas. He couldn't believe Yugi would do this!! His caring Aibou was causing this horrible pain!! Yami begged silently that this was all just a nightmare, but the pain was too real. Had it been anyone else, they would have already been sent to the Shadow Realm the moment they placed a hand on his flesh suggestively. However, this was Yugi, not another. And Yami would never harm his light, no matter what.

Yugi watched as tears streamed from his other's eyes, increasing his speed for every tear. Rather than feel guilty, he felt excited. He wanted to see more tears, wanted to hear more of those pain filled cries. Unconsciously, he grabbed Yami's erection and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

Despite the horrible pain he was feeling, Yami couldn't help but moan as Yugi pumped his arousal. It wasn't long until he came, shouting in pleasure and angst as he shot his load into Yugi's hand. Yugi followed a moment later, shooting his seed into the spirit's body. After his climax, the younger one collapsed on the other's chest while trying to catch his breath.

A few minutes later, he got off the bed, watching as Yami winced when he pulled out of him. Yami was still crying softly, the pain he felt before had gotten worse. During the rape, he forgot about the evil presence he sensed.

The darker one looked at his other when he made a sound of anger. With out a word, Yugi left the room, leaving Yami bound to the bloody bed. The once white sheets were now stained crimson. Yami winced and groaned in pain as he attempted to sit up. His anal was still bleeding, and his hips were bruised from Yugi's tight grip.

He looked up when Yugi walked back into the room, a look of disgust crossing his features as he glanced at the bed. He went up to the bedpost and unlocked the handcuff with a key that Yami hadn't noticed in his hand. Yugi pulled at the handcuff, indicating he wanted Yami to rise. He pulled harder when Yami didn't move, causing his other to bit back a cry. Slowly, Yami rose to his feet, not being able to stop his cry of pain. Yugi seemed to smile at that as he pulled Yami out of the room. Yami stumbled along the way as Yugi dragged him down the hall to the stairs. However, those stairs go to the attic, not downstairs. Yugi pulled him up as he started to climb them.

"Y-Yugi, ..where..are we....go..ing...?" Yami mumbled as he tried to keep up. He felt exhausted, and the blood lose wasn't helping at all. Blood was running down his legs, leaving a slight trail behind them. Yugi paid no heed to him as he reached the top of the stairs and pulled his other in through the open doorway. Yugi finally released the handcuff, allowing Yami to look around. There were blankets spread out on the floor, and a set of Yami's clothes next to them. Yami turned questioning eyes to his other, clearly puzzled by this. Yugi smirked up at him and pulled him towards the blankets, pushing him until the spirit fell on his back on them. Yami cried out as his back hit the floor, the blankets too thin to cushion his fall.

"There's no way I'm going to let you mess up my room with your blood. This is going to be your room from now on." Yugi stated as he climbed on his other, lust clear in his eyes. Yami's eyes were wide in shock and fear. His body hurt too much to move, even a little. Yugi noticed this and smirked as he entered the other's body roughly once again. Yami screamed in agony, tears falling from his eyes once again. Yugi continued to take his pleasure from the unwilling body below him, enjoying the pain he caused his other.

Yami's tears continued to fall as his insides were being torn. No matter what, he would never harm his light. So he allowed Yugi to take his pleasure, like the tavern whore he seemed to be. At least, he thought to himself, Yugi was happy.

******************************

Well, this one wasn't as short as the others, though I think chapter one was the longest so far.

Yami Vegena: This one seemed fairly long. At least longer than the last two chapters.

True...Anyway, I never saw a fanfic where Yugi rapes Yami, so I decided to write one. Crazy, I know...

Yami Vegena: Yeah, there's two many with Yami raping Yugi, so we switched them.

Also, one reviewer voted that there shouldn't be Tristan/Otogi. So, unless I get more votes, DemonSurfer wins.

Yami Vegena: Yeah, either way is no problem for us. We just want to see what you prefer.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise to get the next chapter out in less time than it took to get this one.

See ya!!!!!!!!!


End file.
